


Obsession

by darksecret10



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksecret10/pseuds/darksecret10





	Obsession

“are you already prepare what i told you?”

“yes sir” “alright you can go now”

“then i’ll take my leave” replied the servant and he immedately leave just like his master wish.

 

Ren walked to his room, he throw the scraf he used all day and then lay down to his bed. He sighed. He’s so tired today. The company didn’t let him rest at all. He even asked his servant to prepared something that he should prepared by himself. “ _Right, the event_ ” thought ren. He raise from his position and hurry himself to prepare. No matter tired he is now he can’t let the event failed becuase his beloved one already waited him. Ren infront the door now. The thought his beloved one behind the door makes his heart beat race fast. “ _if i told you my current feeling you must be mad_ ” ren chuckle imagine that. Ren knock and opened the door. The cold brush his body but he ignore it. “i’m coming” whishper ren when he step to the room. He walked toward his beloved one. “happy birthday masato” he kissed masato forehead. “look what i bought you. It’s your favorite flowers” he smiled “I’ll put this on vase” ren replaced the old flower with new one and walk back to his beloved one. He sat beside masato and held his hand. “how are you today, hm? Today is not that good for me. There’s cancled contract from other side. It’s really made a big fuss but i keep remind myself that you wait for me tonight that’s why i can finished it by the time” he sighed and then stare gentlely at his beloved one. “oh looks” ren remember something then pull his phone from his long jacket and show masato a picture “today the moon shine so bright and the star looks so clear. Beautiful isn’t it? I wonder is it becuase they know today is your birthday so they want give you present” ren can’t help but giggle by his own stupid thought. The cold from the room already give him chill. He knows he cant being here for longer. “masa, my masato what’s your wish for this year? Must be for being with me forever right?” he smiled. “don’t worry. Even you no longer can move and there’s no warmth from your body. i’ll stay with you. Always” ren stand up and looks at masato warmly. He closed the distance between them and kiss his beloved one lips. “ _because you’re already mine, masato. Mine_ ” and then he takes leave the rooms where’s masato lie down

 

Hijirikawa Masato. Commit suicide after being locked up by jinguji ren almost for 1 year.


End file.
